Those Thousand Words
by Yume Yuuki
Summary: Life was going good for Rinoa and her new fiancee...That is until he decided to take it all away....
1. Default Chapter

Those Thousand Words by Yume Yuuki  
  
I know that you lied to me  
  
Using gentle words to shout to me  
  
Your words are like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
It's not right to me...  
  
--  
  
Key:  
  
[--] : italics  
  
'--' : thoughts  
  
"--" : Speech  
  
--  
  
Rinoa pulled the curtain back away from the window, watching as the grievous SeeD carried the elaborate black coffin through the front gates. She clasped a hand over her mouth, holding back the scream that threatened to pierce the deadly silence. She had known that this was to come. But she had let him leave anyways...  
  
[I'll only be gone a short while. My fath...Laguna wants me to go meet with the new Galbadian President and see if we can set up a peace treaty....Rinoa, don't cry...]  
  
Gone a short while? He had been gone for two years! He had lied to her without a second thought. But she really couldn't place the blame on him. How could he have known the disaster that was to come?  
  
Rinoa had had nightmares for months after the...accident. She had tried to not let it rule her life but how could life ever return back to the way it was? There would always be this big void in her heart, lying coldly in the place where his love had once been...  
  
"Rinoa?" A hesitant voice called from the door with a shallow knock. "It's...time...."  
  
She sighed, let the curtain fall back over the cold window and opened the door, following her visitor downstairs to where the coffin awaited her....  
  
(a/n: When I was writing my FFX fic, 1000 Words FFX, I thought up this story. Although they're kinda themed the same with tragic storylines and depressed heroines (^-^) , they will be two total different stories. I promise! Bye bye!) 


	2. Chapter One

Those Thousand Words by Yume Yuuki  
  
I'm acting so distant now  
  
Turned my back, as you walked away  
  
But I was listening...  
  
That you fight your battles far from me  
  
It's not right to me...  
  
--  
  
Key:  
  
[--] : italics  
  
'--' : thoughts  
  
"--" : Speech  
  
--  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I know this may be a little hard on you, Rinoa..." Quistis said in a soft tone, taking Rinoa's ice cold hand in her own. "It's been hard on all of us. But the Galbadian officials won't let us keep him...The body unless you identify it." She said, giving Rinoa's hand a tight squeeze. "And Hyne knows what they'll do with the body if we don't claim it...." She gave a very visible shudder.   
  
A small cry escaped Rinoa's lips as they lifted the cover of the coffin...  
  
--  
  
December 3rd - 26 months ago  
  
"Dammit Rinoa! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Squall snapped at her as he paced the floor of his new apartment located in the middle of Balamb City.   
  
"Well, you big meanie, if you weren't so reckless and thought of yourself all of the time, maybe you'd know." She snapped back, her brown eyes dancing with rage. "And if you'd stop going on about that 'not depending on others' crap, maybe you'd know!" She ended her burst of anger with a high-pitched scream that had Squall wincing. Then Rinoa plopped onto his sofa and let the tears fall.   
  
Squall sighed. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He sat next to her, a little uneasy. He was still a little uneasy with the interaction with other's thing. (a/n: ^-^). "Rinoa....I'll only be gone a short while. My fath...Laguna wants me to go meet with the new Galbadian President and see if we can set up a peace treaty....Rinoa, don't cry..."  
  
--  
  
Rinoa watched faintly amused, a little frightened, as the world began to spin. It spinned slowly at first, making it seem like a fun ride on a sick merry-go-round. But as the merry-go-round began to spin faster and as the colors around her began to mix, she knew this was no fun ride. It was all so very, very real.   
  
Quistis caught Rinoa as she fell to the floor, limp with a faint. "Don't just stand there, you idiots!" She hissed at the Galbadians. "Go get the nurse from the Infirmary!" The Galbadians saluted her appropriately then took off to the Infirmary. "It's okay, Rinoa..." Quistis whispered, faintly noticing the tears streaking down her own cheeks.   
  
"Quistis...It's him...It's really him..." Rinoa sobbed, her head still swimming from the ride on the "merry-go-round".   
  
The blonde nodded her head. "Yeah, I know...."  
  
"Squall is dead, Quistis." Rinoa said before collapsing entirely.   
  
(a/n: It's 3:00 am here in Texas and I have school tomorrow! Yay! . Anyways, like I said, I'm experimenting with my stories, and the chapter lengths may vary. This one just happened to be a short one....C Ya Guys L8ter!) 


End file.
